Winter Rose
by TifaIA
Summary: Who says love can only happen during spring? Any reviews would be greatly appreciated.


Disclaimer: For my protection, I do not own any of the characters or Final Fantasy....thought I really, really, really wish I did. ^_^  
  
Winter Rose  
  
By: TifaIA  
  
A somber, cool breeze brushed through the dusked meadows and aged hills. The clouds carried a shade of gray, and weaved their transparent likeness with the darkness. Few stars could be seen, only around the crescent shaped moon, looming over the endless reign of snow-ridden mountains. It was a desolate beauty for a winter night. Each blade of grass still held a summer green tint yet the cold slowly began to strike, starting a curl of death. Only time would bring their end and rebirth. Much like, the trees still hold a lush array of leaves with nothing barren to clutter the serenity. Even the town Balamb and the well-known Balamb Garden held the aura of a winter's stay.  
  
With a moon lit shadow, there was a small blur of pink hidden in the trees. At this length, it was hard to distinguish who, or what it was. He took a step out of the Garden walls, making a slight crunching sound as his foot melted with the grass. A breeze pushed his delicately intricate white trench coat open. He gathered it and covered his clothed body. There was nothing but silence. Pure, sympathetic, comfortable silence. He lifted his head upward, the lids of his eyes falling over the beads of midnight blue, the moon grazed the bridge of his nose giving him a touch of elegance. For just a moment there appeared to be peace in his soul. He reached with his right hang deep into his trench coat pocket. His fingers caressed a folded sheet of paper, slipping it between his middle and index fingers, slowly removing it from the condensed hole. Tilting his head down, his eyes opened and scanned the paper as it held steadily between his fingers. The paper was worn with a tear near the top right corner. He fiddled with it for a moment until he saw the writing. The ink wearing thin. 'We need to talk. You know where to find me. See you there at 10.'  
  
No matter how many times he read it, there was something off about the message. This was not her style. If she wanted to talk, then she would have pulled him aside and said so. He shook his head and stuffed the note back into his pocket. Brushing back his golden locks with the gloved hands, he took a deep breath and started walking towards the forest.  
  
******  
  
She rested her back upon the tree. The moon's gentle glow lit her right side and overshadowed her left. A gust of wind pushed her bangs across every inch of her face, just short of covering her crystal eyes. She pressed her lips together to form a smooth line of irritability. A gloved hand pulled a set of bangs behind her ears and began to straighten her clothing. Taking the note in her left hand, she placed it in her mouth holding it with her lips as she flattened out her frock type skirt. Finishing with a few brushes to remove some dust, she took the note from her lips and began to fiddle with it. She must have read it 1,000 times if not more. The paper was about to tear in half. Each word began to smudge almost near to being illegible. 'We need to talk. You know where to meet me. See ya there at 10.'  
  
It was strangely peculiar that he should write to her. If they needed to talk, then he would have simply said so. Then again, it was odd enough that he wanted to speak to her. There was no need for this secrecy. She sighed for a moment and folded the paper back into her left hand. 'He'll be here soon and straighten this out.'  
  
******  
  
Each step was soft and barely grazed the Earth. His pace was fast and only quickened the closer he was to his destination. Again his coat flew open, but he did not try to gather it. Though it were a bitter attempt to make a grand entrance while looking good.  
  
There he stood just a few feet from the young woman. "Hello, Seifer." She didn't turn around.  
  
Seifer stretched out his arms, placing his right hand on the tree while balancing his weight upon it. "Quistis."  
  
A lock of her bangs fell from the left and grazed across her cheek. Quistis rolled off from the tree, steeping into its shadow as she faced the young man. The moonlight downcasted a shadow upon Seifer giving him a sophisticated air of charm. Yet the way he had positioned himself upon the tree signified his standard satire. Somehow, in some way, he seemed different tonight. His golden hair was not of the usual sort. It curled towards the front and was tattered to make him seem innocent. His trench coat was open revealing his true physique; his clothes binding ever inch of his body, more than one has ever seen. And the way he gazed at her with those eyes was enough to make her heart melt.  
  
Seifer always found a sense of admiration for Quistis, but something had changed. Her clothing was more appealing, as the shade from the tree conformed to her figure down to the last corner. The frailty of her hair, bangs fluttering along the side of her face, its multiple array of colors gave her the proud sense of vivacity. Her lips were pressed together, thin and implored a more sensitive side to the strong woman. Along with the blue allure in her eyes, only on his, she seemed too good to be true.  
  
Quistis lifted the piece of paper in her left hand towards her face. Seifer did not even notice it earlier. The fine line across her lips parted. "A little informal, don't you think?"  
  
Seifer removed his hand from the tree and crossed his arms near his chest, raising an eyebrow at the question. "What?"  
  
She moved from the shadow and held out the note to Seifer. "I think you know what I'm talking about." There was a slight hint of sarcasm and distrust in her voice. Seifer eyed the paper, fished back into his pocket, and pulled out the note with his right hand and waved it in front of her face. "Then maybe you could explain this." Quistis furrowed her brows and gently grabbed the note from Seifer, opening it with her index finger and thumb. Her eyes traced the words quickly, finishing to look back up at Seifer. "Let me guess," he began. "Same note?"  
  
Quistis nodded her head. "And I'm betting that the trio had something to do with this." Taking a moment to sigh, Quistis stuffed the two pieces of paper into her right hand and crumpled them up. Seifer couldn't help but chuckle at Quistis' bitter attempt to remain calm. He grabbed the paper ball and stuffed it into his pocket. Taking a moment to brush his hair back, Seifer looked at Quistis. They stared aimlessly at each other for what seemed like hours, but it was only a minute until a faint sound disrupted them. The trembling ancient sense of a violin filled the somber night. Seifer turned to face Garden, Quistis taking a step forward as she eyed the compound.  
  
******  
  
A justified solo for the violin. Watching the elderly man caress each note put a smile on Selphie's face. For once, she was happy to splurge upon professional entertainment. The music was just beautiful, and they had barely begun. Selphie's deep hair bounced as she swayed to the music. Her hands clasped together in a prayer fashion. 'This is just perfect,' she thought to herself. Watching as the wrinkled man in his black tux stroke the violin with such love, a hand touched Selphie's right shoulder. She knew all to well who it was, the feeling universal, known for care. Selphie reached with her left hand, crossed over her chest, and clenched upon the comfort. "This was a perfect idea, Irvy," she whispered. Irvine tilted his hat slightly upward and moved to whisper into Selphie's ear. "It would have never worked without your ingenuity." He maneuvered around Selphie's grasp, placing his hands on her hips, spinning her around, and kissed her soft cheek. Selphie could not stop grinning. "I'm going to check on Zell." She slipped underneath Irvine's arms and headed towards the balcony. Irvine laughed to himself and followed Selphie.  
  
Zell was more calm than usual, even for him. He held a pair of binoculars at eye level and peered out at the forest. Searching for the victims. The humming of the violin was now joined by a predominant raspy flute and the heaven sent harp. It was better than anything he had heard in his life. 'Not bad for classical music.' Zell, lost in the moment, passed over the two figures a few times. His brows deepened and his nose flattened. "Where the heck are they?"  
  
"Zell! Find them yet?" Selphie walked up next to the angered Zell. He reached with his right hand and pulled out two more binoculars from his deep pants pockets, which Selphie took. "They are…over…there," Zell pointed to the right. Selphie handed the other set to Irvine, who had silently walked next to her. Taking her binoculars, Selphie placed them close to her eyes and started to look towards the left side of the forest. "Zell…," she began. Zell peered away for a moment and turned to Selphie, who was pointing with her right index finger to the left. He looked back and found where Selphie was looking and saw Quistis and Seifer. Zell mumbled in a reluctant tone as Selphie giggled. Irvine smiled and followed Selphie's gaze to find the awaiting friends, confused and conversing. "What are they talking about?"  
  
"Selphie, if it were your decision we would have set up sound equipment and a camera. You really have to be nosey, don't you?" Irvine asked. "…Uh…huh," Selphie answered, playfully trying to ignore him. "Will you two be quiet. Ruining the moment here." Zell didn't look at Selphie and Irvine and vice-versa. Selphie humphed and scrunched up her nose. The three, with their binoculars at hand, watched the scenery, waiting for the drama to unfold.  
  
******  
  
Quistis began to pick out the instruments with ease. Their individual songs held the voice of a spring dove with the beauty of a winter rose. Collectively, no words could describe how incredible the sound was. Four pieces could do no better. After the harp, a piano chimed in perfectly to comprise the basis of the song. It didn't matter what it was called or who composed it. The song seemed perfect.  
  
"'Eyes on Me'," Seifer began. He spun around and faced Quistis. "The flute was a dead give-away," he continued. Quistis rested her back upon the tree. "Seifer…what are we doing?" He raised his right eyebrow. "Ask chicken-wuss and his posse. They were the ones who set this up."  
  
"Not that." Quistis took a moment to breathe; the words were hard to speak of. She tilted her head to Seifer. "I meant…us." He didn't answer. He couldn't. He had no idea what to say. "Is there something here that we can't see yet everyone else does?"  
  
Seifer crossed his arms. "Who cares about 'everyone else'? It's not of their concern."  
  
"They believe that it is," Quistis answered, nodding at Garden.  
  
"If they really care so much, then they should be out here instead of me. At least this situation would be easier to deal with."  
  
Quistis shut her eyes. "You don't mean that. Then again, you can never admit that you are wrong."  
  
Seifer uncrossed his arms. "What…" Quistis opened her eyes and gazed at Seifer. "Well…I'm not the only one."  
  
"I know." Pushing herself off the tree, Quistis turned towards the compound, slowly walking past Seifer, "It's getting late. I'm going in before curfew patrol has a chance…" Seifer placed his right hand back on the tree, his arm blocking Quistis' path. "…Maybe…maybe we should talk." Quistis raised her eyes. "They took the trouble to get us here…maybe…we should take advantage of it." She proceeded to look into Seifer's eyes, confused by his sudden outpour. It was enough to make her leave, but she couldn't. Something told her he wanted her to stay. Quistis leaned her side against the tree as Seifer removed his hand, retracting his arm.  
  
Expanding on the delicate sound, the four songs converged to start the first stanza. "A lot has changed in the past year, but the feeling remains," Quistis started by breaking the short silence.  
  
"It's him…it was, always," Seifer crossed his arms again, head down.  
  
Quistis closed her eyes, working up the courage to speak. "…No…," she whispered. "…It…It was never…that way."  
  
Seifer raised his head to look upon the sheer figure, slightly fearful of something that was never understood. He took a few steps closer, taking his right hand and placing it under her chin. Wanting her to look at him. Quistis lifted her head and opened her eyes, seeing Seifer as nothing more than a compassionate being in denial. "Tell me…," he whispered as he removed his hand.  
  
The comfort in his eyes eased the slight fear in Quistis. "When we were younger, at the orphanage, I was asked to protect him because of who he was. To become that sister he would never have." Seifer did not speak. He emerged as the attentive person one can only dream about. To maintain the mood, Quistis continued. "At the same time…I could not help but feel the same…for you. Yet is was different." Quistis took a moment to breathe before the emotions began to overwhelm her. "The feelings for Squall are the same. He's still a brother in my eyes. But with you…it's different."  
  
A gust mellowed the trees and grazed the two just as the music started the second half of the song. Seifer pushed his hair back, never taking his eyes off Quistis. He stroked her cheek with the back of his left hand. Her pale skin faintly began to glow a fiery red. "I always felt…that you were unattainable. You've never shown interest in much of anything."  
  
Quistis tilted her head and her eyebrows slightly raised. Seifer gave his signature sly look before continuing. "Ever since we first met, I have never felt more comfortable than with you." Again Quistis moved her head slightly downward. Her bangs unhinged from their position and grazed her left cheek, helping to cover the blush.  
  
The only thing left to say Seifer could not bring himself to speak out loud. Just as the song began to build toward the chorus, Seifer leaned in to Quistis' right ear. She was startled, but nothing would make her leave. His soothing voice, the gentle hum from his breath, the music evoked the moment, and the words he spoke seemed more dreamlike than anything.  
  
Seifer pulled away, his face softened and no longer held the power he was known for. The blue in his eyes enlarged. Quistis saw the fear. This was a risk he wanted to take and he did not want too loose. Instead of acting shocked, a thin smile appeared on Quistis' face. "I think it's worth a shot," she whispered. "It was always you."  
  
The fear vanished. Seifer's lips curved into a mature smile. His left hand held Quistis cheek, while her hand moved upon his. Their arms entangled around the other's body. And then a kiss. It was no longer than the few remaining notes of the song but it was nothing short of perfection. Each second brought joy to their hearts. The scene was not complete until the first snowflake fell from the sky.  
  
******  
  
Selphie and Irving hugged. Zell threw his fist in the air. It worked. Everything came together in the end. Selphie took a moment to thank the musicians while Zell and Irvine continued to look upon the figures below. Zell couldn't help but grin, adding to the humor of the situation. With Rinoa and Squall, nothing worked. For once the threesome managed to achieve something greater. Taking a last look, Zell glanced through the binoculars. Seifer and Quistis held each other for a few seconds before starting their way back to Garden. They looked peacefully as the snow started to fall. Seifer wrapped his right arm over Quistis shoulder, and quickly gave a thumbs up with his left hand towards Zell. Whether shocked or not, Zell could not have been happier. They had been accepted.  
  
******  
  
Against the bleak scheme, diamonds fell from above. The trees slowly moved in the wind. Each grass blade became blanketed by the crystals. Garden was lit up to express the season. Just outside stood Seifer and Quistis. After years of searching, they had found each other within the first snowflake of a winter's night.  
  
~ Fin  
  
Author's Note: Nothing different than one would expect. The reason I choose the winter scenery is to reflect upon Seifer and Quistis' persona. In their own worlds, they have always been lost, unable to see through the snow and ice to find their way. I also choose the scene to be different. Who says love can only happen in the spring and summer?  
  
This story also challenges the reader to think a little. The ending leads up to more questions than answers. Such as, why did Seifer give a thumbs up to the trio? Was he in on the plan? And what about Squall and Rinoa? There are more to ask, but you'll just have to figure everything out on your own.  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read this story. It is always a pleasure to write fan-fics, and I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^ 


End file.
